The Tale Of Three Women
by detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia, Evelyn and Jean meet in a local cafe in London, after losing contact with each other over the years. Olivia due to her job, Evelyn due to financial hardships and Jean due to her secretarial agency. However, they may have forgotten to tell their partners a tiny detail that links all three of them. Spoilers for The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, Bond and As Time Goes By.
1. Chapter 1 - Getting Reacquainted

**Authors Note:** **Crossover fic with The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel/James Bond/As Time Goes By.**

**There is a few spoilers for The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, Bond and As Time Goes By. I will put a spoiler warning on each of the chapters as the story progresses, for anyone hasn't seen them. :D **

**The pairings for this story are as follows: Jean/Lionel, Evelyn/Douglas & Bond/M.**

**This fic was a little random idea that just came out of nowhere. Hope you all enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: Characters and franchise belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

><p>Evelyn sat in the café; it felt so strange to her to be back in London after spending the last year in India. She got used to the various range of markets and festivals, that now nothing seemed to compare. She sighed and looked at her watch, noticing that she still had five minutes before her companions were due to join her.<p>

"Can I get you some more tea miss?"

Evelyn turned to look at the waitress "That would be lovely, thank you."

Once the waitress walked away, Evelyn got lost in her thoughts, thinking about how the passed few months had changed her life for the better. She never dreamed that she would find love again after Hugh had passed away. But, she was ever so grateful to have Douglas in her life. She only hoped that his divorce settlement meeting went well and quickly so they could head home. Although she was born in London, it was not her home, not anymore.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the chime from the café door. She gave a small smile and wave when she noticed who it was.

The woman waved back and made her way over to her. Once she was close Evelyn stood up and gave her a warm hug.

"It's good to see you Jean."

"You too."

They slowly broke apart and they took their seats.

"No Olivia yet I take it!" Jean gave her a smirk.

"She is probably dealing with Mr Bond. Wonder what he has done this time."

Jean gave a laugh. "What has that man not done? Remember that time Olivia ranted and raved because he cost the government thousands in damages and destroyed his Aston Martin again."

Evelyn put a hand to her mouth, trying to hold in her laugh.

"I actually thought she was going to combust with anger."

Jean had to bite her lip, trying hard not laugh at the memory.

The door to the café opened again and in walked the very person they were talking about. Jean and Evelyn composed themselves the best they could, but Evelyn noticed Jean was still shaking in silent laughter.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to give Bond a debriefing on his latest mission. I swear he causes these damages to bloody piss me off!"

That was it took for Jean to burst into laughter. Olivia looked back and forth between the two of them, raising an eyebrow.

"Have I missed something?"

"We were just reminiscing about old times."

Evelyn told her, giving her a quick hug, while Jean was trying to compose herself.

Olivia took the last reaming seat and let out a sigh.

"Let me guess, it was about the times I have ranted and raved about the damages and havoc that Bond causes."

"You have to admit Olivia. It was funny to watch." Jean told her having finally composed herself.

"I see some thing never change. I'm glad you enjoy laughing at my expense."

"Oh hush; it's only a bit of fun. I bet Bond didn't know what hit him the next day."

It took all of Jean's self control not to burst into laughter again.

M smirked "Let's just say he wasn't happy that he was assigned to desk duty for a month."

That set Jean off again as she and Evelyn laughed at the thought of Bond on desk duty.

The waitress came back over and asked Jean and Olivia what they would like do drink. Jean managed to stop laughing to ask for some lemon tea, while Olivia asked for a coffee.

"Are you ready to order some food, or would you like a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes." Olivia told the young girl.

She gave a nod "I'll bring your drinks over, and then take your order."

It was a few minutes before she brought over their drinks, and took their food order. Olivia ordering the chicken Caesar salad, where as Jean and Evelyn both decided to have the soup special.

The three sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. They didn't have to wait long for their food. Once they finished their meals, Olivia turned to Evelyn.

"So tell me Evelyn. How is life in India treating you?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Evelyn's Tale

**AN:** **Major** **spoilers for The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel. **

* * *

><p>Jean looked in Evelyn's direction, wanting to hear what she had been up too in the last year since she had moved over to India.<p>

Evelyn sighed and looked at them both. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning is usually the best place."

"Well, you both know that Hugh left me debt when he died."

They both nodded.

"I had to sell the house to pay it off. My son offered to let me stay with him, but I declined the offer. It was later that night that I saw an advertisement on the interweb, about a hotel that was available for old retirees, where they could spend their remaining years. I hadn't done anything by myself as I always had Hugh."

"What changed your mind?" Jean asked.

"I came to the realisation that it was time I thought about my own happiness for once, and that time was too short. I mean I don't exactly have many years left, so why not take the risk and live them to the fullest."

She took a drink of her now lukewarm tea, before she continued.

"I don't think I would have the courage to leave behind everything I knew to start a new life."

"Even if it involved you getting away from Penny and her _'poor Jean'_?"

Evelyn looked over and saw the wheels turning in Jean's head.

"On second thought, maybe moving would be a good idea after all."

Evelyn and Olivia both laughed, they both knew how much Jean couldn't stand her sister in law.

"How about you Olivia?" Evelyn asked once she had composed herself.

"Oh, I could do it alright, if I had the chance. But if I did, London would bloody be in ruins."

"You could always take Bond with you."

"Not bloody likely, I would go mad. Anyway I want to know what happened after you arrived?"

"At first it was overwhelming, it was nothing like London. The streets were bustling with people; there was a whole range of markets, not to mention the festivals. It took me a few days to settle in, but when I did, I loved it. I met so many new people, it was thrilling."

"What were these people like?" Olivia asked, enjoying the tale.

"There were seven including myself when we arrived in India, it took us a while to get to know each other. Graham used to stay in India when he was younger; he helped us all to adjust that tiny bit easier."

Evelyn closed her eyes at the thought of Graham. She considered him a close friend in the short time she knew him. She missed him dearly.

Jean and Olivia moved closer to Evelyn, holding her hands to give her some comfort.

"We all eventually adapted and became close friends, but Jean didn't seem to be able to adjust. She became bitter and resented everything. She was also jealous that Douglas and I gradually became close. He offered me comfort, when I broke down. He also saved me from being run over by a tuk tuk. There were a few musicians across the road, who thought we were a couple and started playing romantic music for us."

She let out a small chuckle at the memory. "I knew then and there that I was falling for him. The way he held me when he pulled me back, I felt protected, it was a nice feeling."

"I guess Jean wasn't too thrilled?"

Evelyn looked to Olivia. "No, she wasn't. She got a call from her daughter who managed to earn back the money that they gave her for a job opportunity. So Jean decided that she and Douglas were going back to England. My heart felt it was breaking, I felt bad as he was Jean's not mine, but a part of me was envious that she had what so many women would dream off. A man who loved you for you."

"I came back to the hotel and Muriel was there, I watched from the alcove as she told him that I wasn't back. Part of me wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't face it. So, I watched as he walked away."

"Oh Evelyn." Jean pulled her close in a tight hug.

"To make matters worse, the hotel was closing, so we would have to go back home. Thankfully Muriel managed to do the accounts, and everything was resolved. That night I didn't sleep, even though I had work the next day. I kept thinking about Douglas, and how different it would be now he wasn't here."

"So imagine my surprise when I saw him standing there the next morning, he asked me out for tea, and we even took a ride on a scooter. I haven't been as happy as I had been in that moment. Well until Douglas got information from Jean about his divorce settlement, which is why I am here."

That was when they noticed the engagement ring on Evelyn's finger.

Jean looked from the ring to Evelyn. "He proposed."

Evelyn gave Jean a smile "He asked me before we came over. I didn't even have to think of my answer."

Jean was the first to pull her into a hug "I'm so happy for you Evelyn."

"You sure don't do anything by halves do you?"

"Speak for yourself Olivia."

Olivia gave her a smile and she too gave her a hug.

"If Douglas has any problems I'll see what I can do, I have some contacts that may be able to help. I might as well abuse my power once in a while."

"Why, I do think Bond is rubbing off on you."

"In your dreams Jean."

"In yours maybe Olivia, but definitely not in mine."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "So, Jean how is married life with Lionel treating you?"

"I'll tell you once we get more refreshments."


	3. Chapter 3 - Just Two People

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and taken the time to read this little fic. I really appreciate it :)**

**Spoilers in this chapter for As Time Goes by up to series 5. Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy** **:)**

* * *

><p>Once they got new refreshments, Jean took a sip of her fresh ice tea, savouring the coldness that was soothing against her throat.<p>

"Well, you both know all the details about how me and Lionel first met all those years ago. Once he was posted to Korea I never heard from him again, then we met again a few years ago."

They both nodded, remembering how Jean was upset when she didn't hear from Lionel after he was sent to Korea.

"Well, it took time for us to readjust, we realised fast that things weren't the same as what they where when we were younger. For starters we weren't young anymore, and we were different people. I was no longer a nurse, I was widowed with a daughter and Lionel was no longer a second lieutenant."

"Then there was the situation with Alistair."

"Who the hell is Alistair?"

"Let's just say he is like your Bond Olivia, except without causing the thousand of pounds in damages."

"He's bloody well not my Bond, Jean!"

Jean continued, pretending she didn't hear her.

"Alistair is... well was, Lionel's publicist on his book _'_My Life in Kenya'. Anyway, Alistair invited Lionel to a party, so he could meet people to help him with the publishing. Lionel asked, well more or less begged me to go with him. So I did. When we got there, Alistair kept trying to get me alone. At first I was flattered; it gave me an ego boost. Here was someone much younger taking an interest in a woman old enough to be his mother."

"Then what happened?" Evelyn pressed on.

"We were at a lecture that Lionel was presenting, and afterwards we were invited to the master's study for dinner. Lionel brought this woman with him. A part of me was jealous, so I played on the attention Alistair gave me in order to make Lionel feel the same way. It worked, but it also caused Alistair to be infatuated with me even more."

"Looks like your plan worked a bit too well there. What exactly did he do afterwards?" Olivia was enjoying this too much.

"He started to send me flowers, balloons and propositions to go on holiday with him. Judith wasn't too pleased, she liked Alistair. So she started flirting with Lionel, to get back at me."

Jean put her face in her hand, thinking what a mess the full situation was.

"So, what made him back off." Evelyn asked curious as how Jean managed to get out of this mess.

Jean looked up and gave a smile.

"I told Alistair that it would be nice to go on a picnic, on the condition that Lionel and Judith could come too. I hoped that Alistair and Judith would get together, and in a way it worked. Anyways, me and Lionel must have dosed off, because we woke up and we were alone. That was when we kissed again for the first time since we lost contact. It brought back so many memories."

Jean got lost in her thoughts thinking back on the memory, she would treasure it always.

Olivia snapped her fingers in front of Jean's face to bring her back to the present.

"Back with us then?"

"Sorry where was I?"

Olivia sighed "You and Lionel kissed again for the first time"

"Oh yes… After that we met up and went on small dates, he even booked us up for Paris. We always said we would go when we were younger. After that Lionel suggested that we should move in together. However, neither of us could decide who was moving in with whom, so we delayed it for a few weeks before Lionel decided he would move in with me."

She paused to take another drink from her glass.

"We travelled to Los Angeles as Mike Babossa said they had some writers who wanted to make Lionel's book into a mini series. The full trip was a disaster. We came back, and my secretary and friend Sandy moved in as she had broken up with her boyfriend. Let's just say Lionel wasn't too thrilled about having another woman in the house."

"Bloody men!" Olivia took a drink, wishing it was something much stronger.

Evelyn and Jean nodded in agreement.

"He finally got over it and he proposed a few days later. I was thrilled that he had finally asked, we waited all those years for it to happen and it finally did. On the wedding day I was fine, till Penny decided to come and talk to me."

Olivia and Evelyn groaned at that, trust that bloody woman to put a damper on things.

"I had all these doubts in my head that everything was going to go wrong. It was only when the ceremony started and Lionel gave a fake name, that all my doubts melted away."

Jean smiled at the memory. "Since then, we have been happy. Don't get me wrong we still have our disagreements from time to time, and our doubts, which are mostly from my part. Just a few weeks ago when Lionel's ex wife came back on the scene, some of those doubts returned."

"Jean, why would you have doubts? It's obvious from what you have told us that Lionel loves you."

"I know that now Evelyn, but when someone's ex wife decides to contact your husband, telling them they want to meet up after so many years of being apart, you can't help but think that they will leave you and go back to them."

Evelyn knew she had a point. She had the same doubts when Douglas received the letter from Jean, but she came to the realisation that was all they were.

"It turned out that, Lionel's ex wife was an alcoholic. She came round the next day and apologised for her behaviour. Somehow she knew that Lionel never fell out of love with me all those years ago. She told me she had never had his heart when they were married, because his heart belonged to me."

"I'm glad you both found each other again, Jean. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the wedding."

Jean waved off Olivia's apology. "I knew you would be busy with your work."

She then turned to Evelyn who was about to apologise too. Jean cut in before she could get the words out.

"And I know you were going through financial hardships. So there really is no need to apologise."

Evelyn gave her a small smile of gratitude, which Jean returned.

"Now, Olivia. You have heard about mine and Evelyn's lives since we last met. It's now your turn."

"There's not really much to tell. I haven't had a bleeding minute to myself."

"I don't buy that for a second. What has been going on with you and Bond? You have mentioned him quite few times today."

Olivia looked away. "There's nothing going on with me and Bond."

"We can sit and do this all day, or I can just ask him myself. I'm sure he'll tell me."

"You'll be lucky if you can find him Jean!"

"I'll just follow the explosions."

Olivia let out a sigh, and looked back at them both.

"Fine, if you both really want to know, I'll tell you. If you tell anyone about this…"

Evelyn looked to Olivia. "What ever you tell us; it won't leave this room."

Jean nodded and gave a smirk "So, you and Bond..."


	4. Chapter 4 - For your eyes only

**Authors Note:** Here we are my dears, Chapter 4 finally done, which takes place before Skyfall. :)

Sorry this took so long to update.

Spoilers for Casino Royale and Quantum Of Solace.

_Italics- Mimicking_

Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Olivia gave a sigh "You make it sound like it's the latest personal obsession!"<p>

"Well, you have to admit in a way it is, considering you used to think he was and I quote _'a sexist misogynist dinosaur.'_"

"Don't be sarcastic Jean, it doesn't suit you."

"You have to admit she has a point."

"Oh no, not you as well."

"Well, something must have happened in that time till now. You make it sound like he pisses you off, in a way he probably still does. But you rant about how he causes all these damages etc. When in reality, I think it's just a front to hide what you feel about him."

Olivia knew Evelyn had hit the nail on the head.

"So, explain what occurred between you both."

"It's complicated."

"Well, un-complicate it! It's only complicated if you make it complicated." Jean told her sitting back and folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, at first, I won't deny we couldn't stand each other. I swore he did half the things he did to see how far he could push my buttons."

"But now?"

"You have to understand, that being in my position, being in a relationship with your agent would be unprofessional! There would be consequences."

"Such as…"

It would affect my ability to do my job, for starters. I can't let my feelings get in the way; if I do, the results would probably be disastrous. Either that or I could lose my job, or Bond would lose his. It would be the perfect opportunity for the Prime Minister to get rid of us both. One because he doesn't like the way I run the department, and two, he sees Bond as a rogue agent"

"You have to admit though; he is right in some respects. Bond does have similar tendencies to that of a rouge agent."

"He may do Jean, but he's the best I have, and I trust him. He gets the job done! Even if the way he does it most times is unethical."

Evelyn and Jean both turned to each other and gave each other a small smile, before Evelyn turned back to her.

"Why Olivia, you're showing your sentimental side."

Olivia rubbed her forehead. She could see herself having a headache at the end of this. She pushed on hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"He broke into my apartment, after he got back from his latest mission, which involved on his part; storming in and blowing up an embassy. Well, you can only imagine what the government thought of that. They called a meeting, and said I needed to keep my agents under control. They had a bloody cheek, bunch of arse covering prigs."

"I went home that night in a foul mood, seeing Bond sitting there with a glass of my bourbon and dealing a set of cards, only made it worse. I tore into him, telling him how he was deranged and that he needed to take his over eccentric ego out of his job, before it got him killed."

"How did he know where you lived?" Evelyn asked her confused.

"Apparently he managed to gain access to my file; hence how he got my address, He also now knew my real name. I told him if he even muttered it I would have him killed."

Jean shook her head "That poor man, going to be killed for saying your name. I can see that as a headline in the papers in bold ink 'Man killed for saying woman's name.'"

Olivia gave her an exasperated look. "It's no joking matter!"

"It is a bit."

Evelyn gave an amused smile. "What happened next?"

"I told him I wanted him out of my sight and not to break into my apartment again. He simply gave a nod and walked over to me. I thought he was going to leave, but instead he pulled me close and kissed me."

Olivia noticed Jean had unfolded her arms and had moved so she was now at the edge of her seat.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Honestly Jean, you're like an overexcited fan girl."

"It is rather exciting though."

Olivia shook her head and pressed on too used to Jean's antics.

"I was shocked, but I slowly started to respond. It took me a few moments to realise what was happening before I pushed him away, and asked him what the bloody hell he was thinking."

"He more or less told me that he was having feelings for me. I told him he had one too many knocks to the head, and if he pulled a stunt like that again it would be his last."

"You did respond to him though. What did he have to say about that?"

"He said '_I must have had underlying feelings for him too and I couldn't deny there was something there.'_ he left after that."

"Well he is right about that Olivia; you do have feelings for him no matter how you much you try to deny it." Jean gave her a wink.

Olivia gave out an annoyed sigh and continued.

"I got a call from Villiers telling me he was in the Bahamas, and he was looking at files on Le Chiffre. The next day, he phoned me saying that there was going to be an attempt to blow up the Skyfleet airliner. The bastard hung up on me, I then had to fly to the Bahamas because the fool got himself arrested."

"So as payback for him hanging up on me, I had one of my personnel put a tracker in his arm, that way I knew what he was up to."

"I bet you did. Getting a bit possessive aren't you."

"It's a bloody good thing I did, he only went and got himself poisoned and went into cardiac arrest."

Olivia got lost in her thoughts thinking back to that day when Villers told her that Bond was going into cardiac arrest. She had never been scared like that in her life. She came out from her thoughts when Evelyn put a hand on her arm.

"Tell us what you're thinking in that head of yours."

"I was just thinking back on that day, I have never felt so helpless in my life. I nearly lost him; it was only because Vesper was there and pushed the button on the defibrillator that he survived. When I heard his voice over the com, I felt so relieved; I hadn't lost him, not yet anyway.

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Precisely that Evelyn, he fell in love with Vesper and emailed me his resignation from the service. So you see; I lost him anyway."

"But you didn't, he's still here with you."

"Only because Vesper was killed. He managed to capture White, and brought him to Italy so we could interrogate him. He was distant I felt like I couldn't trust him."

"So what changed?"

"After he killed the CIA agent, I went with a few agents to bring him in for questioning. I should have realised he would escape them. I met him in the corridor as I was walking to meet Tanner. The way he looked at me, I felt like my heart had stopped. I told him there was a capture and kill order out on him. He did not bat an eyelid and went to complete his mission to bring down Green and his organisation. After he left, the spell was broken and I knew that my trust in him had never left."

"Love at first sight that's what that sounds like to me."

Evelyn and Olivia looked to Jean as if she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that it does, and don't even say it doesn't."

"Anyway moving on. After he brought down Green, he went to Moscow to interrogate Vesper's boyfriend. Once my agents arrested him, Bond came out and he told me I was right about Vesper. He walked away and I told him I needed him back. He told me he never left. He kept walking and I noticed he dropped a necklace that must have belonged to her."

"I arrived back in London and went home to find him in my apartment again. I merely ignored him and poured a drink. He came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me back to his chest. He told me that we needed to talk about us. I told him there was nothing to talk about as there wasn't an us."

"If I know Bond he didn't buy that for a second."

"He didn't, he turned me around so I was facing him. He told me he could not stop thinking about me, even when he was with Vesper. He told me I was beautiful, and that compared to all the women he has been with, he has never felt the way he did than when he thought about me. I didn't want to believe what he was saying; he couldn't possibly feel that way about a woman old enough to be his mother."

"What changed your mind?"

Olivia looked over to Jean and gave a ghost of a smile.

"The serenity in his voice and the truth in his eyes, I knew he meant every word. He kissed me again and this time I did not question it, I let it happen. I told him we would have to keep our private relationship separate from our working one, to which he agreed."

"So did you and him…" Jean wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're straight to the point aren't you?"

"Well… come on out with it."

"No we didn't. He told me he wanted to do it the proper way, as he didn't see me as one of his conquests. He took me on various dates, dinner, and the theatre; he even gave me little gifts. It was a side I had never seen in him, which made me realise that I didn't know James, I only knew the agent."

"It was on our fifth date, that I knew that I done what I promised myself I wouldn't do. I fell in love with him. He must have saw it in my eyes, because he told me he felt the same, he had done for some time. It was safe to say dinner was a short affair that night, and we made love for the first time."

"And how was he? Is he as good as he makes out to be?"

"Jean! It is none of our business if he is or not."

"To give you an answer Jean, no he wasn't as good as he makes out to be. He was better. And don't you even dare tell him I said that." She pointed a finger at her.

Jean mimicked a zip across her lips.

"It was definitely a night to remember, I have never felt so loved and cared for. After that it was safe to say that neither of us got any sleep that night."

"Well, well Olivia Mansfield, you dark horse. How long have you both been in a relationship for?"

"Three years."

"What? You didn't think to pick up the phone and tell either one of us?"

"I was going too, but work got in the way." Olivia defended herself against Jean.

"I suppose we can let you off this time."

"Well that's always good to know." Olivia told her sarcastically, while Evelyn just gave out a chuckle.

"Are you both getting picked up here?"

Jean and Evelyn just nodded.

"Douglas said he would come here after he was finished sorting out the divorce."

"I can't wait to meet him, he seems wonderful from what you told us." Jean told her excitedly."

They heard the door to the café open and they turned around to see who had entered. What they saw, took all three of them to hold in their laughs. Their respective partners stood in the doorway each of them with a dumbfounded expression on their face.

"What the bloody hell?"

Olivia turned to Jean and Evelyn "I take it you didn't tell Douglas or Lionel you were a triplet?"

The both shook their head, biting their lip to hold in their laughter.

"Well is someone going to explain or not?"

Olivia turned to the three men "You had best pull up a seat, I think introductions are in order."


	5. Chapter 5 - Three Dumbfounded Men

**AN:** **Sorry for being late in updating, hopefully should be quicker next time. :) **

**Three interludes after this chapter then the epilogue left to go. Thank you everyone who had read, reviewed, fav, and followed means a lot. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The three men walked over to their table in a daze, hardly believing what they were seeing. They each took a seat, looking at each of the three women, taking in their appearance.<p>

"So is someone going to explain, or are we to guess?" Bond looked at each of them waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well, I think it's obvious that we are all related Bond, don't you. Or have you taking one too many knocks to the head, that you couldn't make the deduction?"

Olivia looked to him with a raised eyebrow, she knew the man was in shock, but how obtuse could he be. She turned back to the other men at the table.

"You must be Lionel and Douglas."

The two men nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The obtuse idiot next to me is James, and I am Olivia. The one in the giggles is Jean who is married to Lionel, and next to her is Evelyn who is recently engaged to Douglas."

"Well its not everyday you find out your wife has two identical sisters. Why didn't you say anything?"

Jean composed herself when she heard the hurt in Lionel's voice. "I was going too, eventually but then we lost contact with each other. Then when you came back into my life I was caught up in everything that it didn't seem important."

"Does Penny know?"

"Good gracious no. That is all those two need a rendition of poor Evelyn or poor Olivia. I would rather spare them that."

"Wait till Alistair hears about this. He'll be over the moon that there's another two of you."

"Who is Alistair?"

Douglas asked confused, he was still trying to wrap his head around this. He looked to Evelyn when he felt her hand on his arm.

"One of Jean's friends, long story short he had a thing for her, was quite funny when she told us all about it."

"He's a bloody nuisance sometimes as well."

"Lionel, he means well. Yes, he is like an over excited puppy but he has been good to us and he is like part of our family."

"Three of you, it's like Christmas."

"Bond, will you get your head out of the gutter, firstly, Jean is married, secondly Evelyn is engaged and thirdly they're both my sisters."

"Spoil all my fun." James sank in his chair and crossed his arms.

"God, he's like Alistair."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Olivia rolled her eyes "Of course you would."

"What is it you do Olivia?"

She turned to Douglas who looked back at her in curiosity.

"I should have you sign a secrets act, but i'm not in the habit of carrying them around with me. So, If I tell you, i need your word that you will not tell anyone."

Lionel and Douglas both nodded.

"Very well, I'm the head of MI6; James here is one of my agents."

"So not only you didn't tell me you had identical sisters, one of them works for government."

"Lionel, it wasn't my secret to tell. No one is supposed to know."

Lionel let out a sigh "I suppose. What do you two do?" He nodded towards Evelyn and Douglas. "Work for MI5?"

Evelyn gave a small smile as Jean elbowed Lionel in the side. "No, myself and Douglas live in India; we are just in London for a few days, so Douglas can sort out some business. I work in a call centre over there and Douglas works with me."

"What about you and Jean?" Douglas asked them both.

"I run my own secretarial agency, and Lionel has written a book and his own TV series."

"I didn't take you as a writer Lionel."

"I'm not really, it was Alistair's idea. I found the whole thing to be a load of nonsense."

"Oh, Lionel…"

"Well it's true. I knew the full thing would be a disaster right from the off."

"A bit like how I feel, when I send Bond on a mission."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bond sat up and turned to her.

"Exactly as it sounds, I can't send you anywhere without you blowing up something."

"I haven't blown anything up in a month. I would say I'm doing pretty well for myself."

"Bond, the reason for that is because I took you off field duty for a limited time, to give the economy a chance to heal itself from having to pay for your damages."

"It gets the job done doesn't it? Plus, I do make it up to you."

"Oh I bet you do."

James turned to look at Jean and gave her a smirk, before turning back to Olivia.

"So, Oli, what have you been telling your dear sisters here about me."

"First of don't call me that, and I haven't told them anything. Jean is just being Jean." She feigned innocence, while giving Jean a kick under the table.

"Wait, are you both together?" Douglas asked waving his finger between the two of them.

"No"

"Yes"

Bond and Olivia said at the same time.

"Well, what is it yes or no?"

"It's complica…"

Jean rolled her eyes and cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes they are. Olivia will try and complicate matters and deny it, but they are together."

"Why don't you just tell the bloody world Jean?"

"I don't have too, they probably already know. You both bicker back and forth like a married couple."

"I have to agree with Jean, you aren't exactly subtle."

"Lionel has a point, not to mention there are a few bets that are going on in Headquarters."

Olivia turned to look at James, her face held no emotion.

"Oh and what bets would they be?"

"From what I've heard the first one is guessing how long we have been together. Moneypenny is winning that one."

"Do I even want to know the second?"

"No, but I'll tell you anyway since I'm a good agent. The other is if we have had sex with each other."

"Wait till I get my bloody hands on them. They have a bloody nerve; they are supposed to be MI6 personnel not teenagers in a playground."

James reached out and took her hand in his, and gave it a squeeze.

"If it makes you feel any better, Tanner is winning that one. It's quite scary how he managed to get the precise date though."

"Yes, well he is my Chief of Staff that man notices too much sometimes. If any of this gets to the Prime Minister, I can kiss my job goodbye."

"I don't think it will come to that, will it?" Douglas looked to Olivia.

"I'm afraid it can, he already thinks I'm incompetent to run the department as it is. If he hears there are bets going on in the workplace, especially bets about me and one of my agents, it's all he would need as an excuse to get rid of me."

"I always said the Prime Minister was an idiot, and here's my proof. He would sack someone for something as trivial as that. I think the Head of MI6 has more pressing matters to deal with than sorting out bets and rumours."

"I have to agree Lionel, but he will swing it so it looks as if I can't keep a professional working environment and I let my agents and staff, do whatever they want."

"What about James? You let him get away with whatever he wants?"

"I'm an exception Jean."

"No you bloody well aren't. If you keep talking through that overinflated ego of yours, your field duty suspension is getting extended by another month."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

"Alright, fine."

"Good. What's so funny Evelyn?"

"Just thinking, we know who wears the trousers in your relationship."

"Outside she does, at home. That's a different matter altogether."

"Yes, well I don't think we need to hear about what you both get up too at home." Lionel told them uncomfortable of the direction that conversation was going.

"Are you sure Lionel?"

"Bond, one more word and that extension is happening."

"Fine, when is your wedding scheduled for Douglas?"

"Well, since I managed to get the divorce settlement sorted from Jean, any time really, but I think Evelyn would like to have it in India. I feel the same, so maybe five months today. This is September, so the twenty-fourth of January? which should give enough notice. That is if Evelyn agrees of course."

"I have no objection to that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand before tuning to the other four at the table.

"You all have a date so keep it free, especially you Olivia; you have no excuse this time."

"We'll be there." James told her before Olivia had a chance to answer.

"Same for us, I've always wanted to see India. You could write a book on it Lionel. Alistair would love the idea."

"No chance, My Life in Kenya was bad enough. The last thing I need is for him to turn it into a travelling series."

"Oh, it could be a sequel to Just Two People. We could call it Just Two People in India."

Jean bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"You see what I mean. The full thing was a crack pot idea." Lionel told them.

"It was, but you can't deny that we didn't enjoy the journey."

"I suppose not." Lionel finally conceded.

"Sorry to cut in, but myself and Douglas should be heading back to the hotel."

Olivia looked at her watch and noticed that it was getting late the café would be closing soon.

"I suppose we had all better head home. When is your flight?"

"We fly from Heathrow Airport on Saturday; at ten past five that morning."

"We'll see you to the airport, won't we Jean."

"Oh you bet."

"Good it's sorted then."

The six of them got up and left the café, stopping outside to say their goodbyes.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you gentlemen." Lionel told them shaking first Douglas hand then James.

"You too, still can't believe there are three of them." James nodded over to the three women who were currently giving each other hugs goodbye.

"I know we are going to have our work cut out for us." Douglas told them, also watching their exchanges.

"We are, but you have to admit. Each one of us is a lucky to have one of them in our lives."

Lionel and Douglas nodded in agreement. James was right about that.

The three women turned back to the men, each saying their goodbyes to them, before Jean turned to Olivia.

"Oh I meant to say thank you for lunch, Olivia." Jean told her with Evelyn nodded.

"What? I didn't pay."

"Well I didn't pay, Evelyn?"

"Nor me."

"Well, guess we won't be going back there and we had best disappear before they chase us down the street." Jean told them mischievously, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Not needing telling twice the three couples gave one last quick goodbye and went their separate ways, until their next meeting on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6 - A kiss is still a kiss

Jean and Lionel had not long made their way through the door when they saw Alistair in the kitchen causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Wait for it." Lionel told Jean as he took off his coat and hung it over the banister.

Jean closed the door and looked to Lionel, who was staring at her while counting under his breath. He got to three and Jean had to stop herself from laughing.

"Hey, hey. If it isn't my two favourite people." Alistair came out in the hall with his arms stretched out in front of him with a large smile on his face.

Jean let out a sigh, "Hello Alistair."

"Don't you ever have a home to go to?" Lionel never had much time for Alistair's antics.

Alistair let out a laugh "Aw Li you always crack me up mate." He started to play punch Lionel's arm.

"Would you stop doing that?" Lionel tried to move away from Alistair's advances.

"You'll have to excuse Lionel Alistair, he's had a bit of a shock and I think he's still recovering."

Alistair sobered up at that. "Nothing too serious I hope lovely lady."

"Oh no, he'll be fine in a couple of hours. Is there a reason why you're here Alistair?"

"Lovely lady, you can read me like a book. How I wish there was more than one of you, I would snatch you in a heartbeat."

"Well, funny you…" Lionel rubbed his arm where Jean elbowed him to shut him up.

Alistair looked back and forth between them both a look of curiosity on his face.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Lionel is just being Lionel Alistair pay him no attention."

Jean moved into the kitchen and started to prepare coffee for the three of them, Alistair and Lionel following behind.

"Is Judy or Sandy still here?"

"They were but they went out for a meal, they said I could wait, hope you both don't mind lovely lady?"

"No, not at all, right Lionel." She noticed he was about to say something and just simply nodded.

"That's great, so the reason why I am here." Alistair told them while taking a seat next to Lionel.

"If this is about another book my answer is no."

"Think about it Li, it could be a sequel to my life in Kenya." He told him joyfully.

"And what would we call it, 'My life in London.'"

"Li be serious, think about it."

"I don't need to; my answer will still be the same."

Alistair looked away from Lionel's stubborn look, and diverted his attention towards Jean.

"Lovely lady, can you help me out here."

Jean walked over to them both, tray with the coffee in hand and placed it on the table.

"I don't know what you want me to do Alistair, you can't exactly blame Lionel for not wanting to do another book after the mess of the last one."

Jean started to pour each of them drinks; while Alistair rested his face in his hand and watched her letting out a sigh.

"Fine, no more books, but if you ever…"

"Alistair." Jean had to prevent herself from smiling at Alistair's enthusiasm and passed him one of the mugs.

"So, tell me. How was your lunch date lovely lady?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"It was lovely to catch up. It has been years since I last saw them." Jean sat herself one of the seats, a wistful look on her face.

"It's always nice to catch up with old friends…" He trailed off when he saw Jean's expression go from wistfulness to annoyance.

"With friends you haven't seen in a while." He quickly backtracked himself not wanting to be on the receiving end of an annoyed Jean.

"It was, except they weren't friends they were my sisters." Jean casually took a drink of her coffee to hide her smirk as Alistair nearly choked on his mouthful of coffee.

"You didn't tell me you had sisters!" He cried out indignantly after he managed to swallow his mouthful of coffee.

"Yes, there was a reason for that Alistair."

"Lovely lady you wound me." He placed a hand on his heart and gave her a doe eyed look.

"And that look won't work on me."

"I thought not. So tell me are they single?" His face lit up with excitement at the prospect if they were.

"Unfortunately Alistair, Evelyn is engaged soon to me married and O… M is in a relationship."

Jean let out a sigh when she noticed Alistair had not noticed her hesitation at Olivia's name. She would kill her.

"No fair." He pouted his chances dashed again.

"However, if you want Alistair, Evelyn is flying back to India on Saturday and Olivia will be there with us wishing her goodbye. If you would like to, you can join us?"

Lionel told him as if he was discussing the weather, although inside, he was giddy to see Alistair's face when he realised Jean was a triplet. Jean looked to Lionel trying to search his face as to what he was up too. When she looked to Lionel and saw the amused twinkle in his eye, she had to refrain from shaking her head. It would be a sight to see.

Jean looked back to Alistair waiting for his answer, although she had a feeling she would know what his answer would be already.

"You bet I'll be there Li, in a room with three gorgeous women. I can't think of a better way to spend my Saturday. What time is she flying out?"

"Ten past five, on the Saturday morning."

"I'll be there, I'll pick you both up and we can go together."

Lionel closed his eyes regretting ever mentioning it now, but the back of his mind kept thinking about Alistair's reaction and it would be worth it.

"We appreciate that Alistair, don't we Lionel?"

"What? Oh yes of course."

"Excellent, well, I shall see you both on Saturday morning; I'll pick you both up at three?"

"Yes, that's fine." Jean just managed to place her cup down on the table before Alistair hugged her tightly.

He moved round to Lionel and opened his arms with a smile on his face.

"Hug Li?

"No. I don't do hugs." He looked away and was about to take another drink when Alistair had him in a hug.

"Get off."

Alistair finally released Lionel from the hug undisturbed by Lionel's attitude.

"Right I had best be off, have an appointment with a guy who's got plans to make a play into an opera."

"Once you know when it will be released let us know will you?"

"I never took you for an Opera person Li."

"Oh, I'm not; it just so we can avoid it at all costs." He deadpanned.

"Aw, I love your humour Li. Right, well I will see you both on Saturday. Not to worry lovely lady I can see myself out."

Jean sat back down, and looked to Lionel, who was fixing his tie.

"Bye lovely lady, Li."

"Bye Alistair."

Once the door had closed, Lionel looked over to Jean. "Just when I thought we could come home and have some peace and quiet without the over excited puppy."

"Yes, well, it was you who invited him on Saturday, so if you get annoyed you only have yourself to blame Lionel."

Lionel let out a small chuckle "Yes, but I just keep thinking about how he will react when he notices your sisters are identical to you. And Olivia is dating someone Alistair's age."

Lionel felt like a naughty school kid, he could not wait until Saturday.

"Oh God, if James kills him, you're taking the blame Lionel."

"Never mind James, from what I saw of Olivia today I think Alistair would have to worry about her more than him."

Jean let out a laugh "Yes, you're probably right there. We had better take a camera so we can show Judith and Sandy. We can use it as blackmail material."

"Yes, we could couldn't we." Lionel had a full-blown smile on his face.

Jean got up, placed the dirty mugs on the tray, walked over to the sink, and started to wash them. She let out a sigh as she felt Lionel's arms wrap themselves around her waist and he placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"Have you ever thought about moving to another country?" Lionel asked her curious to know.

"Not really, I have a job and family here. So the idea never really occurred to me."

"But if you could?"

Jean turned around in his arms and looked up to him. "Why? Would you?"

"Maybe, it depends if you would come with me." He told her fondly.

"What if I said my answer was no?" She searched his face for any hint of what was going through that mind of his.

"Then we stay here. As long as we have each other it doesn't matter where we live."

"Oh Lionel, you can be a romantic old sap when you want to be." She gave him a loving smile and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Ask me again in a few years, and then maybe we can discuss it more."

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea."

"Good." She turned back to the sink and resumed washing the mugs.

"Maybe once you've done those we can have an early night, and enjoy the quietness while we can." He whispered into her ear.

Jean gave a smile to herself "Well, if I knew this is the reaction meeting my sisters would cause, I would have done it years ago."

She placed the last mug on the dryer, unplugged the sink and dried her hands.

"Yes, well, it made me realise even more now how lucky I am to have at least one of you in my life."

"I've always been yours Lionel. Even when I was married to David, I loved him don't get me wrong, but it felt like a piece of me was missing. And when you came back into my life, I realised that the missing piece… was you."

"Well, funny you should say that, as that's the way it felt for me."

Jean rested her head against Lionel's chest, with Lionel resting his head on hers, placing a small kiss into her hair. They stayed in their embrace for a few moments, just enjoying each others company.

"If you plan to enjoy that quietness Lionel, you had better get a move on. You know what Judy is like."

Jean bit her lip as it had the desired effect.

"Yes, she does have questionable timing."

Not wasting any more time he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the kitchen, causing Jean to giggle as Lionel eagerly dragged her to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7 - Of your loving arms

**AN: I can't believe this fic is nearly finished. Thank you again for the encouragement my dears :) **

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>They had been in the car for fifteen minutes, and he still had that stupid grin on his face. She closed her eyes, they would have been home by now if it weren't for the bloody traffic. Not able to take it any longer she opened her eyes and turned to him.<p>

"Alright, out with it. You've had that stupid grin on your face ever since we left Jean and Evelyn."

James quickly looked at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement, before turning his attention back on the road.

"Whatever images you have in your head, you can diminish them right now."

Olivia had an idea of what was going in that mind of his. It probably involved him, a bed and the three of them. The thought made her uncomfortable and awkward.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Do you think my head buttons up the back James; I've known you long enough to know you are probably thinking about you, a bed and me, Jean and Evelyn."

James raised an eyebrow at that, but for once, he was not thinking about sex. Christ the image did appeal to him though. If they were not related and if he didn't love Olivia, he would bed all three.

"For once you're wrong." He told her in a singsong voice.

Olivia looked to him waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yes, you were right about me thinking about all three of you, but there was no bed involved."

Olivia hated it when he had the 'I know something you don't' attitude; it infuriated her to no end.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not? Or do I have to keep guessing?"

He knew how to push her buttons, he marvelled at it, but he decided he would be cooperative this time.

"Fine, if you really want to know. I was thinking about the three of you ganging up against those arse covering prigs you always love to rant about."

Olivia looked at him in disbelief. "That's what you were grinning about like an idiot."

"Yes, you do realise that they probably fear you alone, could you imagine if they were against three of you? They wouldn't stand a chance."

Olivia looked out the window and gave her own little grin; she did have to admit she could have some fun with that idea.

James glanced over and saw her mouth had turned up a little at the side. If he didn't have to keep his eyes on the road, he would kiss that grin off her face. He was relieved when he finally pulled into the parking space outside her apartment, he hated evening traffic.

The both of them got out of the car and entered the apartment. As soon as the door had closed, James pulled her into a deep kiss, ravishing her mouth with his tongue causing her to let out a moan in pleasure.

After a few moments, they pulled apart to take in much needed air. James rested his head against hers.

"I've wanted to do that since I came to pick you up in the café."

Olivia gave a breathless laugh "You really are incorrigible James do you know that?"

"I have been told." He murmured as he started to place small kisses down the side of her face and down her neck, before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"There may be another two of you, but you are the only one for me."

"Are you trying to butter me up Mr Bond?" She teasingly asked.

"Why? Is it working?"

"A little." She placed another kiss on his lips, before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"But you should know by now James that you don't have to butter me up since I'm already yours."

She leaned back and gave him a loving smile.

"It took me long enough to make that happen."

Olivia let out a laugh "True, but you should have realised from the start I would be hard to get."

"I know, but you knew deep down I would never back from a challenge."

"To repeat myself a few years back, I knew you were you."

She left the comfort of his embrace, made her way over to the table, and poured them both a glass of bourbon, giving one to James who had followed her.

Both of them made their way over to the sofa sitting down, Olivia kicking off her shoes once she took her seat.

"So, why did you not tell me about you being a triplet?"

She knew he would ask her why she had kept that detail a secret from him. Taking a drink from her glass, she thought over her answer for a few moments before answering him.

"To be fair James, you were just an agent, and employee the same as everyone else, so you didn't have to know."

"What about after we got together? Why not tell me then?"

The curiosity and underlying hurt in his tone didn't go unnoticed, she put her glass on the table, then turned to him taking one of his hands in hers.

"I didn't do it to hurt you James; I just didn't think it would be of importance. I hadn't seen or spoken to Jean and Evelyn in years. So, I guess in a way I didn't need to bring it up. It doesn't exactly have an impact on our relationship, unless you have decided you prefer Jean or Evelyn over me."

James sat there dumbfounded "Why would I prefer Jean or Evelyn I hardly know them. The only one I want is currently sitting next to me with one of my hands in theirs."

He put his own glass on the table and pulled Olivia towards him, so she was snuggled into his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, for being the head of MI6 you can be stupid sometimes." He told her fondly.

"Takes one to know one James." She quipped back.

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness of each other.

"Plus, we get to go to India in five month's time for Evelyn's wedding. It will be a good break for both of us."

Olivia let out a hum in agreement; she was looking forward to spending time away from the office with James by her side.

"I'm glad she has found someone again after Hugh died."

"Who?"

"He was Evelyn's husband. He died a few years back and left her in debt."

"Seems like a bastard to me."

Olivia had to agree with James to an extent, but she was sure he did love Evelyn even if he went around it the wrong way.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?"

Olivia looked up to him "Why do you ask? Have you?"

"I am just curious, and yes I've thought about it. I have been waiting for the right woman to come along."

He looked into her eyes "And I'm glad I did, because she is currently right next to me."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Olivia felt her throat start to dry up.

"Not at this moment, but if I did ask you, would you?"

Olivia sat there for a few moments, she already knew what her answer would be if he had actually asked her the now.

"My answer would be yes, but would you not later regret being tied to a woman old enough to be your mother?"

"Not a chance, it's either you or no one."

Olivia saw the truth in his eyes and let out a chuckle closing her eyes.

"You are a stubborn bugger."

James gave his own grin, "Too right I am, and now I know your answer, be prepared for a ring in the future."

"Oh, I look forward to that day, Mr Bond."

They shared a slow, deep sensual kiss that held full of promises for the future. Olivia let out a groan as James pulled away a look of amusement on his face.

"What are you finding amusing now?"

"I've just realised something." He told her trying to contain his laughter.

She decided to humour him, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Is it just me, or does Lionel look and remind you of Admiral Roebuck?"

He looked to Olivia and noticed her eyes widened in realisation, before going into a fit of laughter. James soon joined her and the two of them were giggling madly, their embrace never breaking. The sound of their laughter filled the apartment as both of them were at ease at how their lives had turned out.


	8. Chapter 8 - A bit of afters

**AN: Only epilogue left to go my dears. There will be a sequel, but going to wait until i have a few more fics completed first before i start to post it ;) **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Once back in their hotel room, Douglas reached into his pocket, pulled out a small envelope, and passed it over to Evelyn.<p>

Evelyn took it from him and gave him a questioning look.

"When Jean and I were at the lawyers, she handed me that envelope and asked if I would pass it on to you."

"Did she say what it was?"

"No."

Evelyn looked at the envelope; it felt heavy in her hands despite it being only a piece of paper from what she could tell. She wondered why Jean would give her a letter of all people. There was only one way to find out. Turning the envelope over, she started to open it, taking out the piece of paper that was within.

Evelyn quickly reads over the letter, her heart beating in her chest as she did so.

"What did she say darling?"

She had to re-read it a few times to make sure that what she was reading was actually there.

_Dear Evelyn, _

_I know this may come as a shock to you when you receive this letter; after all, we did not leave on the best of terms. _

_The reason for me writing to you is that I would like to apologise for the way I acted. I have no excuse for my actions, and hope you can forgive me. After I left it allowed me time to think about everything that had happened. I realised that Douglas and I fell out of love, Douglas knew it too, he was just too noble to say anything. When I found the both of you in that close embrace after Graham's funeral, I was jealous of what you both shared that Douglas and I had not for many years. I realise now that it would only be fair of me to let him go. _

_A fool could see how happy he is with you, especially in the few months that you both knew each other. I had not seen him that happy in years, and I am truly glad that he has found you. My only regret is I wish I had realised how lucky I was to have had a man like Douglas, then maybe everything would have worked out differently. _

_I hope the both of you will have a happy life together, and you give each other the love you both deserve. _

_Take care,_

_Jean _

"She apologises for her behaviour and hopes that we have a happy life together."

Evelyn handed over the letter to him, in a daze as she still tried to wrap her head around everything she had just read.

"This explains why she signed the divorce papers without any fuss earlier today. I had wondered."

He placed the letter on the table and took off his coat, placing it on the back of the couch.

"How do you feel?"

"Happiness, relieve that she let you go. Does that make me a selfish person?" She looked into his face to see what his reaction would be to her answer.

She wrapped her arms around him when he pulled her close to his chest.

"You're the least selfish person I know. Besides, if it makes you selfish, it would make me selfish as well."

Evelyn pulled back and saw him give her a small smile.

"You mean that?"

He gave a nod of his head. "For the first time since we got together, I feel free, in that I don't have to worry about Jean's behaviour. It's a nice feeling, knowing now that nothing can stop us from living our life together."

Evelyn felt her own smile break free at the prospect. He was right; there was no guilt, or worry. It had all disappeared with Jean's letter. She now knew, in her heart that everything was going to be all right.

Douglas placed a small kiss into her hair, as they resumed their embrace.

"So, you have two identical sisters? That was an unexpected surprise."

Evelyn let out a small giggle into Douglas's chest.

"I was going to tell you, but then I thought you had left with Jean so there was no point. Then when you came back, the detail did not seem quite so important."

"I'm just glad I know now, would put a damper on the wedding day if I took a heart attack at their unexpected arrival darling."

"I can imagine how that would have gone." She told him sheepishly, biting her lip.

"I cannot wait to see everyone's faces when they arrive though."

Evelyn's eyes widened, she had not thought about that. She could just imagine the shocked looks on their faces. It would be amusing to watch.

"I am going to order some room service, do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

Evelyn pulled out of the embrace so he could make the call and made her way to sit on the couch. She turned and watched him on the phone, letting his voice wash over her as her eyes sparkled with love for the man before her.

Douglas felt her eyes on him; slightly turning he looked towards her and saw the love in her eyes. He felt like cancelling the food and instead carrying her to bed and making love to her endlessly. That would be his plan for later as he gave her his own smile. After all, there was no rush, they had many more years ahead and he was going to enjoy them to the fullest. All he ever needed was right in front of him and she was definitely worth the wait.


	9. Epilogue - It's not yet the end

**AN: Here we are my dears the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and fav'd i really appreciate it :) **

**There will be a sequel, but going to try and finish some of my other fics first before i post. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Evelyn and Douglas waited patiently in the airport waiting area for the arrival of Jean and Olivia. She had called them last night to tell them to meet them roughly around half three, Evelyn looked at her watch and noticed it was going on quarter to four they were late.<p>

"They will be here, darling, they probably have just got held up."

Evelyn looked to Douglas and gave him a small smile she hoped he was right.

"Ah, see I told you."

Evelyn looked towards the entrance and saw Olivia walk towards her, giving them a smile as she saw them.

"You're late." Evelyn stood up and gave her a hug once she was near.

"Blame James, he was insistent we wouldn't be leaving the bed anytime soon."

Evelyn gave a cheeky smirk "I thought as much, where is he?"

"He's parking the car; let's hope he manages it without causing damages to the other cars while he's at it."

Douglas stepped forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "I'm sure he won't jeopardise being in your good graces."

"Let's hope your right. No Jean yet?" Olivia looked around expecting to hear her giggles.

"Not yet, this isn't like her at all." Evelyn bit her lip, wondering where she could be.

They didn't have to wait long when Evelyn finally saw her arrive, her face flushed.

"Sorry, sorry, Alistair was late in picking us up, and then he and Lionel got into a heated discussion about another book. So, I left them to it, they should be here in a few moments."

"Wait, did you say Alistair? As in the over excited puppy Alistair?" Olivia asked her once Jean had ended her hug with Evelyn.

"Yes, it was Lionel's idea."

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Douglas looked at all three of them, as they gave each other worrying looks.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Jean told him letting out a sigh. She had a feeling that Alistair was going to be out of control, much more than usual.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or do they deceive me. Lovely lady, you have been holding back on me."

Jean let out a sigh, "Douglas, Evelyn, and M meet Alistair Deacon."

"Well hello, three gorgeous women in the same room a man could go mad."

Evelyn tried to hold back her laugh as Alistair took Olivia's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, she didn't look too amused with Alistair's advances. She gulped as his attention diverted onto her and he repeated the action. She looked over to Douglas, who looked like he was ready to pull her away from him. She gave a relieved sigh when he pulled away and went to shake Douglas' hand.

Lionel looked on in amusement, but quickly sobered up when he saw Olivia give him a cold glare. He looked away from her and noticed Alistair was staring at the three women a look of wonder on his face, and shook his head he was going to get himself killed.

"So tell me, where has Jean been hiding you both all these years?"

"I haven't been hiding them anywhere, as I told you we simply lost contact."

He put his hands up in front of him in a peace gesture, "I believe you; but I thought you said none of your sisters were free?"

He wiggled his eyebrows towards Olivia, who had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"They're not, Evelyn is with Douglas and M is with James. Speaking of James, where is he?"

Jean looked around looking for the wayward agent.

"Parking the car, I believe." Douglas told her.

Alistair stopped listening to them and focused his attention on 'M' although the same as Evelyn and Jean, there was something about her that spoke mysterious. It made him that more infatuated with her.

"So, lovely lady number two. What does M stand for?" He sauntered closer into her personal space, causing her to take a step back.

She looked to Jean, who mouthed 'Emma'.

"Emma, and I would appreciate it if you could take a step back Mr Deacon."

"Please call me Alistair." He took his glasses off.

"Alistair, would you leave M alone." Jean told him, exasperated, while looking at Lionel. She was going to give him an earful for this idea.

"Fine, but you know I can't resist a beautiful woman in my presence." He put his glasses back on and took a step back from Olivia.

"Yes, we know and if you value your life I wouldn't flirt with M when James comes." Jean told him in warning.

"What is it you do?" Alistair asked with intrigue.

"She's a head teacher at a private school, and James is the physical education teacher there."

Olivia looked to Jean as if she had grown a second head, while Lionel murmured something under his breath, which sounded like _'here we go again.'_

"Head teacher eh, you can keep me in line any day."

Olivia was going to kill Jean, sister or not. Evelyn looked like she was having the time of her life if the amusement on her face was anything to go by.

"What have I missed?" James walked over to the group a smirk on his face.

"You took your bloody time?" Olivia was silently relieved he was here.

"I was trying to find a parking space." He gave his greetings to the group and turned to Alistair with a questioning look.

"Alistair Deacon meet James Bond," Olivia introduced them and watched as they shook hands, sizing each other up as they did so.

"Jean tells me you're the physical education teacher at the school M works at?"

James looked to Jean, whose face held a trace of nervousness.

"Yes, we have worked there for a few years, until we decided to start a relationship."

He put a possessive arm around Olivia's waist, showing Alistair that Olivia was his and his alone.

"My hopes are dashed again; you wouldn't happen to have a fourth sister by any chance would you lovely lady."

Jean let out a sigh, "No, Alistair there is only the three of us."

"Pity. Oh, I meant to say congratulations for your wedding date lovely lady number three." He pulled Evelyn into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Alistair. You can come if you like?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to hit herself.

"It would be a pleasure, only if Douglas agrees as well," He told her excitedly.

"I don't think that will be a problem, as long as you don't try to steal my future wife."

"Would I do something like that?"

"Yes." Lionel quickly answered.

He wanted to bang his head against a wall; he thought he would be away from the overexcited puppy in a month's time, now he was going with them.

"Li, you always crack me up mate."

"It's a shame I can't shut you up instead."

Jean swatted Lionel's arm, trying to stop herself from laughing.

_"Check in for the 05:50 flight to Jaipur, is now open_. _Please make your way to desks 12-14"_

"Look's like that's us." Evelyn looked at all of them, feeling her eyes tear up as she said her goodbyes to each of them.

"Try and stay out of trouble won't you James?"

"I'll try, can't hold any promises though."

Evelyn pulled back and gave a small laugh at his cockiness. She turned next to Olivia, who had a faint smile on her lips.

"You will be there for the wedding, won't you?" Evelyn curiously asked her, she knew her job was unpredictable.

"I'll try my best."

Evelyn knew it would have to do and pulled her in for a hug "Look after yourself, and James."

Olivia gave her a nod as she watched Evelyn move onto Jean.

"I don't think Lionel is too pleased with me." She motioned to the dour faced man behind her.

Jean looked to Lionel and shook her head, turning back to Evelyn.

"He'll get over it, and don't worry about him not being pleased his face is like that most of the time."

"I heard that."

"Good, you were meant to." Jean told Lionel never taking her eyes of Evelyn.

"Take care and I'll see you soon." Jean told her giving her a hug.

Evelyn pulled back and wiped her eyes, and said goodbye to Lionel and Alistair, who pulled her in for another tight hug and kissed her cheek.

Once they had said their goodbyes, they watched as Evelyn and Douglas walked away from them, as they made their way to the check in desk.

"So, what do you say we all go and have some breakfast, my treat?" Alistair asked them rubbing his hands together.

"As long as it's just breakfast, and nothing else." Olivia murmured.

"Hey, hey, for you I can wait lovely lady number two."

James clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath to stop himself from punching the fool in front of him. Olivia knew him long enough to know when he was going to lose it. Touching one of his hands with hers, she felt his hand unclench and grasped it in hers, rubbing soothing circles with the pad of her thumb.

James gave her a look of thanks, to which she gave a small smile and squeezed his hand to signal that she was not going anywhere.

"Yes, well if you're planning on treating us to that breakfast we had best get a move on."

Jean cut in hurriedly before blood would be shed; she knew James would not take well to Alistair's flirting even if it was harmless.

"Right as always lovely lady, we can take my car and I'll drop you both back here afterwards."

He looked to Olivia and James to see if they would agree. They both looked at each other, before Olivia turned to Alistair with their answer.

"Yes, that's fine Alistair."

She was not looking forward this; she would have to try to keep James from killing him. Although, the way things were looking she would be doing it herself if Alistair kept acting the way he was.

"Excellent." Alistair looped his arm through Jean's and did the same with Olivia and marched towards the exit with the two of them on his arms, causing Olivia to let go of James' hand.

"I'll kill him." James told Lionel fuming.

"I've thought about doing that a few times myself. It's hard and infuriates me to no end when he flirts with Jean."

"How you have managed not to kill him yet is beyond me."

"As much as I would love too, I realise that nothing will come of it. Jean chose me in the end. The same can be said for Olivia, she has chosen you, never forget that."

James knew Lionel was right; it still wouldn't make it any easier for him. He waited years to have a relationship with Olivia, and now he had her he was not letting her go or losing her to an overexcited puppy.

"Come on, let's go before Alistair decides to drive away and leave us."

They both followed Alistair and the two women he had on his arm. James knew Olivia wouldn't leave him, he would buy her that ring next week and propose and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he felt the piece of paper that was there. Curious, he pulled it out and read the writing that was on it, and gave a small smile.

"Is it something good?" Lionel looked at him and nodded towards the piece of paper.

"Just a friend passing on wise words."

James placed the piece of paper back in his pocket, his heart lighter than it had been a few minutes ago. He made his way out of the airport and into the first ray of morning light, knowing that whatever came their way, they would get through it together.

He kept the words replaying in his head, because as someone once said; everything will be all right in the end. And if it's not all right, then trust me- it's not yet the end.


End file.
